


Let's Do This

by sasayuri



Series: Girugamesh Drabbles [2]
Category: Girugamesh (Band), coldrain (Japanese Band)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, Gen, Oneshot, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasayuri/pseuds/sasayuri
Summary: Satoshi bekommt einen unerwarteten Auftrag.





	Let's Do This

Nach einer leicht enttäuschenden Samstagprobe verspürte Satoshi eine gewisse Erleichterung, als er endlich den fensterlosen Proberaum und letztlich auch die dicken Mauern des mausgrauen Gebäudes, in dem er sich befand, hinter sich lassen konnte. Irgendetwas hatte die Chemie zwischen den vier Bandmitgliedern an diesem Tage gestört und obgleich niemand falsche Töne hatte erklingen lassen oder sich etwa im Rhythmus vertan hatte, waren sich am Ende alle darüber einig, dass ihre Performance deutlich zu wünschen übrig ließ. War es eine Prise mehr Energie, die fehlte? Konzentration? Hatten sie die Seele, die Essenz ihrer Lieder nicht so wie sonst durch ihr Spielen zum Greifen nah gemacht? Niemand konnte es recht benennen, aber alle versprachen sich gegenseitig, beim nächsten Mal wieder voll bei der Sache zu sein und mindestens einhundertzehn Prozent zu geben.

Satoshi sah im Gehen auf sein Mobiltelefon und überlegte für einen kurzen Moment, Hiroshi anzurufen, erinnerte sich dann aber daran, dass dieser ja gerade im Tonstudio war. Ergeben wollte er das Gerät gerade wieder in seine Hosentasche schieben, da fuhr er ob des plötzlichen Vibrierens in seiner Hand heftig zusammen. Leicht zerstreut realisierte er, dass ihn gerade jemand anrief, und ging schließlich ans Telefon. Da er versäumt hatte, auf den Namen auf dem Display zu achten, wusste er nun jedoch gar nicht, mit wem er in der Leitung rechnen musste.

„Hallo?“ meldete er sich unverfänglich.

„Satoshi!“ Die Person am anderen Ende klang überraschend fröhlich. Satoshi kannte die Stimme, da war er sich ganz sicher, aber er konnte sie noch nicht richtig einordnen.

„Ja?“

„Ich bin’s! Masato!“

Satoshi staunte nicht schlecht. Der Halbamerikaner hatte ihn zwar schon gelegentlich per SMS kontaktiert, aber warum er ihn nun anrufen würde, war ihm ein Rätsel.

„Masato! Tut mir leid, ich war eben etwas überrascht von dem Anruf und konnte deine Stimme nicht gleich richtig zuordnen. Was gibt’s?“

Trotz der anfänglichen Verwirrung freute er sich über den Anruf. Masato war eine erfrischend positive Person und obwohl sie sich erst seit Kurzem persönlich kannten, hatte er ihn schon längst ins Herz geschlossen.

Als Masato mit seinem Anliegen herausrückte,  brachte es Satoshi augenblicklich zum Schmunzeln.

 

* * *

 

„Okay, let’s do this!“ sagte Masato etwa eine Stunde später beim Betreten von Satoshis Wohnung und verzichtete damit auf jegliche Art herkömmlicher Begrüßung.

„Jetzt aber mal halblang,“ lachte Satoshi. Höflich wie er war nahm er seinem Gast die Jacke ab und hängte diese ordentlich an seine Garderobe, während Masato selbst seine Schuhe auszog.

Da dies Masatos erster Besuch bei ihm war, zeigte er ihm kurz, wo sich in seiner bescheidenen Wohnung was befand, bevor er ihn in die Küche führte und ihm Kaffee oder wahlweise Tee anbot.

„Kaffee, bitte,“ entschied Masato ohne zu zögern.

Satoshi bereitete alles so vor, dass sie nur noch darauf warten mussten, dass der Kaffee durchgelaufen war, und setzte sich dann erst einmal gegenüber von seinem Gast an den Tisch.

„Danke, dass ich so kurzfristig herkommen durfte.“

„Dafür nicht“, winkte Satoshi ab. „Aber ich muss doch nochmal fragen… wie bist du darauf gekommen, ausgerechnet mich zu fragen, ob ich dir beim Haarefärben helfe?“

Masato grinste verlegen. „Naja, meine eigene Band weigert sich, lynch. sind gerade in Nagoya, SiM sind so irre, denen vertraue ich mit so etwas nicht und jedenfalls habe ich dann überlegt: Wer ist nett, vertrauenswürdig, gerade in Tokyo und lacht mich für diese Bitte nicht sofort aus.“

„Und da dachtest du dir sofort: Satoshi!“

„Ja“, war Masatos einfache Antwort.

Satoshi schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Anstatt dass du einfach zum Friseur gehst…“

„Termine waren für heute alle voll und morgen haben die nicht auf und so ist das außerdem viel günstiger“, rechtfertigte sich Masato.

„Ich hoffe, du musst es am Ende nicht bereuen.“

„Das hoffe ich auch.“


End file.
